


halloween thralling XD

by kya_Naru_31



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Happy halloween, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I like Vampires, Multi, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Turning, crappy writing, expect some cringy selfcest, feel free to judge for yourself, i hope ya ge a boner XD, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kya_Naru_31/pseuds/kya_Naru_31
Summary: don't expect much. it's a rushed fic. and i'm out of writing practice.there might be a lil of dubcon. i guess.this is just a late present gift that ended with a theme coinciding with halloween.so i tried my best.have fun!notes have more info.





	halloween thralling XD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [X_Blueberry_Sans_X](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/gifts).



> au:royalty  
> trope:vampire  
> kink:inception/imobilization and or helplessness/feeding biting  
> \---  
> au:romeo and juliet  
> trope:meeting at a masquerade  
> kink:mpreg/praise/bondage  
> \---  
> trope:vampire thrall  
> kink:imobilization and or helplessness  
> \---  
> trope:sleeping in a haunted house overnight  
> kink:marking/i sudenly grew sexy tentacles XD  
> \---  
> au:vampire/demon  
> trope:mind control  
> kink:beloved hostage/stockholm syndrome/crossdressing/sensory overload/biting/marking  
> \---  
> pairings:  
> nightberry=nightmare sans x swap sans  
> paperjam=error sans x ink sans
> 
> plot.  
> ink is a vampire hunter (with deliscious marrow/magic)XD  
> error is a vampire (night's thrall)  
> nightmare is a vampire lord/king  
> blueberry is a poor lost skely XD

 

\---____----____----____----____----

On the silence of the night's darkness, a broken skeleton lays boneless, in the middle of the Abyss forest, breathless with no force left to move even a palange anymore, under the watchfull light of the full moon,  weak faint eyelights fixed on the beautifull night stary sky.

he couldn't belive it was ending like this!  
in the middle of this fucking cursed forest, bleeding to death, waiting for the darkness to swallow him one last time.

FuCk he wanted to kill them. DaMitT!!!

he swore to himself, if he got the chance, if he lived, he would hunt them down, one by one, and make them suffer until they begged to DIE! to be Killed! And he would make it painfully slow...

while the skeleton fantazized about his sweet vengeance, a shadowing being loomed over him, atracted to the sweet bloody smell of the skeleton laying on his own blood puddle.

        ~the awnser to his prayer.~

the skeleton tensed, feeling someone's presence near him, his eyelights glanced weakly over his skull seeing the looming creature over him.

a skeleton?!

he let a shaken breath out folowed by a lil weak laugh chocked by his blood.

he was seeing death...heh...it was actually a skeleton! just like the damm humans thought! heh...

the raven dressed skeleton kneeled beside the unmoving body.  
a blue eyelight looked into his, into the deepest of his soul, he would shudder if he could.

as if reading his mind the looming skeleton smirked his fangs glittering on the moonlight.

"i'm not the reaper lil mortal..."

his eyelights trembled looking the being over him.

'lil mortal'? is this skeleton...a vampire!?

he got closer, his hand cuping the other's face gently, his thar like palange rubing over the premanent tearmarks of the brocked helpless skeleton under him.

"though i can grant your DIEing wish..."

the brocken skeleton couldn't help it but let out a bloodied laught. blood and magic falling from his slightly open mouth.

"fu-fucking..." huMARROWs are ya VAMPIRE!

the vampire chuckled as he leaned down licking some of the blood from the other's chin, his eyelights turning red, a predator look on them.

"do we have a deal then?...my lil thrall."

like i care! as if there's a diference! being a human's slave or a vampire's thrall! just do it already!

"t-turn... me..."

he doesn't care. he'll get his vengeance!

the vampire leans in biting the skeleton's neck bones with his sharp fangs, but instead of drinking the poor creature's blood, he injects his own blood into the limp body under him.

the skeleton gasps in pain, but the pain dies down fast, something else taking over his limp body, a warm nice burning feeling.  
he let's out little whimpers and a whine as he loses himself to darkness.

           _________________________

He was lost, Blue was berry lost at the moment, his brother would have liked that one.  
he had just stoped his carriage, on his way to the next vilage, on the middle of the forest's dirt road, just to pick some berries he saw on the bushes.

the horse suddenly ran leaving him behind.  
he tried to catch up to it, but he lost sight of the horse, and got lost.

he had no idea wich way the road was anymore, so he folowed his instinct and wandered in a random direction. by night time he found a mansion on the middle of the forest, it's dark colors blended it with the forest, the lil skeleton was impressed by the mansion's size and amazed that it was on the middle of this dark forest.

his brother had told him scary stories about the Abyss forbiden forest but blue was sure it was just folktales to scare children to not adventure in the forest.

he was an adult skeleton thank you very much! he really was, but it was getting dark and even he knew a forest was to dangerous to wander at night.

he decided to ask if he could pass the night in this mansion.

if it wasn't abandoned that is, he hoped not, he wanted help to find his way back to the road at least.

Blue steeling himself walked forward and steped the stairs to the big entrance door...

he knocked

nothing...

what now... he pulled on the door, nothing... maybe pushing?...he did so and the door creacked open, a ranging sound of rusty metal rubbing as the door opened.

well... there goes the chance of this house having anyone living in it. Blue sighed as he entered and closed the door behind him.

"Hello...!?"

he looked around the dark entrance hall, the decoration was dark by itself but the cobwebs and dust gave it an even bigger menancing aura...

and...

is that...?

looking right at him from the top of the stairs?

a bat...?

blue looked at it for a moment more before walking away from the main entrance.

"...i-is anyone here?... HELLO!?"

he already knows it's useless, but he still feels he's intruding for some reason.

"Sorry for intruding... I'm just going to pass here the night... d-Don't mind me...!"

he feels so stupid... talking into an empty abandoned house as if there was someone...he glanced at the bat again...there was another one by the first one... they seemed to be shaking lightly.

Blue blushed. were they laughting at him!?

"it's not funny..." he mumbled and the two bats seemed to shake harder, he could hear lil barely contained squeaks.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! S-STOP MOKING ME!"

he huffed and walked to one of the sides of the big mansion. he blushed harder ween he found the kitchen and heard squeaks and squeals from the two bats on the other room unrestrained.

did they even know what was going on?! maybe they were doing those sounds to warn him off their 'cave'...?

blue explored the first floor. and noticed the bats were following him, but not getting to close to him.

maybe...

he looked at the bats in the cute lil faces,they weren't normal bats, he had never seen a bat's face that looked like that.  
he smiled and did a lil bow to them.

"Sorry for my earlier rudeness to you little bats..."

the bats got eerily quiet, looked at eachother before looking back at blue. they seemed to give him their attention, lil heads tilting in the same direction.  
he smiled at them.

"i'm sorry for being intruding on your... hum... cave? home?..."  
he frowned, should he even call it a cave? it was a house. he smiled at the bats again, posing in a confident way.  
"BUT DON'T WORRY YOUR LITTLE BAT HEADS! BECAUSE I'LL JUST BE SPENDING HERE TONIGHT! AND I'LL BE OFF OF YOUR HAIR IN NO TIME!"

he smiled widely, until he noticed that the bats seemed to be laughting at him again.

"WHAT!?... what did i say?"

then he noticed these bats didn't have furr like a normal one either and groaned at his accidental pun.

"nnnoooooo..."

the bats stoped squeaking with dificulty and looked at him.

"...c-can you just show me were the rooms are?"

the bats looked at eachother doing lil squeaks as if talking. one of them left. the remaining one looked at him as if amused.

"hum...? thank you lil bat...?"

the bat squeaked and blue smiled. he could pretend the bats understood him, at least they seemed to.

weird sounds could be heard on the second floor and blue went up to check on it. maybe someone did live here after all, they just didn't hear him earlier.

the bat flew ahead of him as if asking him to follow. and he did so. the room from were the sound had come from was the same the bat guided him to.

that's weird.  
"can i...?" go in...

the bat nodded as if understanding him. this place is so weird. he entered the room. it was...  
clean? how? everything on the other floor was dusty. this was so clean! his eyelights sparkled with delight. the room had a huge bed with curtains and all that rich nobles stuff. it was dark themed...like all the house aparently, but at least it had some blue tones too mixed in at least.

"wow..."

the bat that had left earlier was hanging on the bed's cortain's stick.

"oh... this is were you went?"

squeak

"is this room for me?"

bouth bats nodded ween blue looked at them.

"oh, wow... thank you so much!"

he went to the bed and sitted on it. so comfy. he layed on the bed and was soon lost to the waking world.

         __________________________

There was a masquerade ball that night, and he had been contracted to infiltrate on it.

there were suspicions of a vampire roaming, disguised as a noble, and they suspected he would attack during the party that night.

so there he was... dressed...in a dress. the things he did to hunt vampires down.

the party was boring. until he noticed the other skeletons on the ballroom, they were black, that wasn't normal, skeletons were white or close to it.  
but who was he to judge, it's not like he had meet a lot of skeletons, maybe there were some other skeletons colors that he didn't know of. though if white skeletons were rare, he was pretty sure those were even more so.

he grabed a drink as he discretly observed those two. with a fan to avoid them noticing him. one of them took someone with him leaving the other behind, he din't seem to mind drinking his 'wine'? as he glanced around and spoted him. he smirked and started coming closer.

shit!

he tried to pretend he didn't see him and went to the aperitives table.

"well, hello there lil princess."

fuck!

he turned in the direction of the voice and here he was, a bit taller than him, he looked up into those red sockets... that's soo not normal for a skeleton, not that his own eyelights were normal either, always changing shapes and colors everytime he blinked or felt strong emotions.

"oh, hello sir... i'm sorry but i'm no princess, though i'm flatered." bleh!

the skeleton chuckled.  
"i see, it's indeed a shame, such a beautifull mademoiselle not being a princess..."  
the skeleton took hold of his gloved hand and gave it a light kiss.  
"...but i would love to have you be mine tonight..."

"w-wha...i...i-i...what?"  
his bonecheeks colored in a rainbow color.

the skeleton steped back.  
"oh, my apologies, i didn't mean to make it sound like that. i meant like in... would you give me the honor of a dance?"

"oh... y-yeah, sure it would be my pleasure sir."

this skeleton was pretty sexy though...what was HE thinking!? sure he looked good on his suit and the mask acentuated nicely his eyes... but that's NOT the point!

the skeleton in front of him blushed a yellow tone and smiled wider, extending his hand for him to take.

he took it and was taken to the middle of the ballroom were the other pairs were dancing.

they danced, floated on the dancefloor, smoothly sliding as they were entranced with eachother.

"you are stuning..."

"huh...? ha~ l-likewise...sir...?"

"Errorny"

he snickered 'errorny', so ya horny...heh.

the skeleton blushed and snorted.

"ya...ya could say that..."

"f-fuck...d-did i say that out loud? i'm sorry..."

he smirked.  
"it is fine milady..."  
he pulled the skeleton in the dress flat against himself. he whispered in the other's skull.  
"ya not wrong after all~"  
he purred.

he shuddered aroused by the other's voice and what he insinuated.

"ah...i...i'm..." fuck, why was he so turned on.

"you're...?" he let out a lil growl to tease him.

"i...i'm Inkill..."

the other chuckled.  
"hum~ what a killer name."  
he purred smirking, knowing exactly who this 'lady' was after hearing his name.  
        ___________________________

blue woke on the room he fell asleep on but something seemed off.  
he couldn't move for some reason, he glanced around and saw handcuffs traping him to the comfy bed.

what!? when? how?  
d-did his brother f-find him!?  
he whined, scared and worried.

but then, there was suddenly someone looming over him.

he trembled looking up.

it was a skeleton an all black skeleton with a shining blue eyelight, he was smiling at him but doing nothing.  
he was quite handsome.  
...and he had tentacles on the back...just hanging, swaying this way and that like tails.

blue was stuned, spechless... and relaxed...he blushed.

the other got closer smiling silently and his hands ran up blue's arms from his shoulder's to his wrists making the cuffs vanish as he passed with his hands.

"mmh~" he relaxed sighing and taking hold of the other's hands as they passed.

the skeleton blinked. and smiled looking at him.

blue pulled him in for a kiss on impulse.  
the other's eyesokets went wide his 'tails' twitched and swayed as he let the other deepen the kiss. blue eyelight always watching.

he moaned into the kiss opening his mouth and inviting the other's tongue in.  
blue's arms went around the other shoulders as 'blacky' leaned into the kiss groaning and pulling him into sitting in his lap. hand on the back of his skull as the other did soothing circles on his back. and the tentacles came around him in a protective embrace.

blue purred and moaned into the kiss, feeling safe.

but he wanted more...

the next moment he didn't have clothes anymore neither did 'blacky'.  
he was blinking at blue stuned and blushing for a moment before smirking.

"you want to play~ huh~?"  
he leaned in between blue's spread legs kissing the laying skeleton's skull.

"ah~ y-yeah?" that voice, fuck!

"you want to be mine~?"  
he purred and went down licking his neck bones.

yelp "ah~ i-i...yes..." he purred, he was being so gentle to him. his hands gently roaming his body, rubbing his bones. he let out a contented moan.  
"p-please~?"

'blacky' had his 'tails' hold blue's wrists and legs to have him hanging.  
blue was just hovering in front of the other, he didn't like being traped, it brought bad memories, but... these were warm and docile they felt nice so he moaned and keept looking at the black skeleton with want.  
he went ahead and played with blue's spine and sacrum.

"ah~" mewl. he twitched leaning and trying to escape the touch. he setled on leaning into it moaning as he was gently placed on 'blacky's' lap again, whining as he thought that he had stoped, only to moan again as the tentacles joined the 'playing'.

he hugged the other as he lifted his pelvis invitingly for the exploring tentacles.  
the other groaned as his tentacles took the invite and rubbed the inside of blue's pelvis having him mewling and moaning, leaning into it.

they kissed eachother as they bouth came.

                      ~~~~~~~

blue woke with a sleepy moan.

he was on the room he had fell asleep on. but there was something diferent, he looked down and he saw a light on his pants. he blushed madly.

he...did he just...have a wet dream!?

hanging on the bed curtain horizontal stick was the bat with the blue eye, he was blushing.

he was soo not expecting this course of events ween he took a peek at the blue clad skeleton that was whimpering on his sleep.

       ____________________________

error took him to an isolated room of the castle. he pulled ink in for a kiss as he closed the door and pushed him against the door, traping him.

ink was all for it, he didn't know why, but he wanted this skeleton...  
to kiss him, to push him, to take him, to praise him, to wreck him, to fuck him, to love him!

ink moaned into the kiss, arms going around error's neck embracing him, to get him closer. he took the invitation, tongues? going in to play with his own eating more moans of him as the other let a appreciative groan and dived more in to explore that delicious taste.

error guided him into the bed as he french kissed ink into a breathless skeleton puddle. he layed him in bed and smiled at his work.

he was a blushing babling mess and they hadn't even started.

"ya still in there sweetheat~?"  
he purred.

"ahh~ m-mmm~"  
d-don't stop e-error...m-more...take me~

error chuckled as he leaned in for another passionate kiss as he lifted ink's dress up to find his playmate had formed bouth a staff and a cute pussy for him.

along with his lil hunter utensils on the way, well not really it's not like they would do much to him.  
the lil trembling body under him was worth the 'stake' heh.

"mnh~ e-error..?" why did you stop?

"hum~ i was just taking in the view sugar~"  
he purred and smirked as the other relaxed into the bed and smiled.  
he started taking ink's laced panties off but they got stuck in the lil harmless 'weapons' so he ripped them instead.

ink yelped as he did so and gasped ween he leaned down to kiss his hard on. fuck, that was nice...

"aahh~ e-err- ah~"

he used his tongues the best way possible, licking, envolving ink, taking him in and sucking. all while his hands played with ink's labia and clit exploring the other troughtly.

ink was moaning and screaming his name like a broken record, babling and getting close fast. he holded the black skeleton's skull, his insides closed in on errors fingers and he came hard, filling the other's mouth.

"ah~ ERROR!...i..."

the other drinked it all and once he let the staff free with a pop, he smirked licking his fingers.  
"ya taste great inky~"

he blushed, his heart and soul shaped eyelights fixed on the other's three dark blue tongues and the palanges smothered in his rainbow sticky magic.

"hum~ c'me her'..." let me have a taste...  
he spreaded his femurs inviting error.

he couldn't help but to situate himself right between those sinfull legs, he freed his own long bulging trobing staff rubbing it lightly on ink's moist hole.

ink moaned pulling him in for another kiss as his legs pulled him closer.

please take me~ make me yours~

error growled, fuck, he wanted this.  
he lined himself before starting to penetrate the other breaching him open for him.  
fuck, was this his first time? oh fuck yes, so thight. i'm the first, yer mine only...

"mine...!"  
he growled as he came all the way in.

ink trembled and whimpered as the other breached his insides leting lil whines and moans free.  
"oh...ah..."

he moaned and got thighter ween that possecive growl came out.  
"Ah~ y-yeash~ i-i'm yo-yours~"  
he hold on tighter onto error's shirt, hating that it was on the way, he looked him on the eyes, his eyelights pulsing with unrestrained want and love.  
"i-i ... want..." i love you, i want you!

"y-yeah..." he couped ink's face and devoured him in a possecive loving kiss. he started moving slowly testing the other, he only let moans and whimpers asking for more.  
"i'll make ya mine~"  
he pulled back and came right back in setting a slow pace that got faster and rougher each time.  
"i'll wreack ya~"

moan "ah~ y-yes~" b-break me!

he lifted ink's legs bending him going at a fast rough pace, going deeper geting mewls out of him. error licked his neckbones growling.  
"i'm gona mark ya~ make yer mine~"

he moans and whimpers, getting tighter and sucking his length in.  
"y-ye~sh please~ m-mark me~"  
he took hold of error's skull as he licked his neck so deliciously.

error was about to bite him, already at his peack, ween he noticed the mirror at the feet of the bed. and a wicked idea sparked on his mind.

he was gona make ink his! in all the sences of the word.

ink yelped as he was sudenly turned and was stuffed again by the other's thick shaft.  
"yah~nhyah~Ahh~"  
he clutched at the sheets as he came again from that suden change. he didn't hold it for long as error pulled his back flat against his chest.

error took hold of ink's wirsts with his special strings magic to keep him on the air and took hold of his femurs making sure their conection is 'visible' on the mirror.

ink moans from the new position and the pleasurable unknown pain holding his wirsts.  
"ah~ error~?"  
he took a bit to blink to see again. but ween he opened his sockets and saw the image mirror, he paled.

the mirror showed a skeleton in a dress, floating in the air legs open wide, his vampire hunting weapons and utensils still straped on his femurs and on it's 'cabedal' pockets. his shaft hard and right under it, his pussy completly open wide but with 'nothing' inside!

"...no..."  
NO! it can't be, it can't... he gave himself to a...

he got thighter and clenched down on the (welcomed) 'intrusion'. staff twitching in (exitment) 'fear'.  
"...v-vampire~ah~..."

error trusted right into a sweet spot he found earlier to make ink moan that word.

"heh...yes, ain't this delightfull...inky~"  
he kissed ink's neck. he thrusted again seeting a slow pace again.

he shuddered at the kiss.  
"n-noohh~ ah~"

no! he can't he shouldn't be even more turned on by this.  
he's a VAMPIRE! one of those blood sucking creatures that...

he saw himself clench around 'nothing' on the mirror.  
"ah~ nh~ mmnh~ n-noohh~"  
he was close again.

error groans thrusting harder and rougher. he tightened his hold on ink's legs keeping them open as the other tried to close them.  
"f-fuck, ya like this... huh~?" he purred.

"n-no~ i d-don~oh~ ah~ don't!"  
his blush and eyelights said otherwise as they didn't leave the mirror. he came hard tightening and sucking him in.

"f-fuck~ ye-yes ya like it~"  
he continued pounding into him. he used his strings to destroy the front of ink's dress and now he could see his formed womb and the soul behind his ribcage. he growled.  
"ya want me allright~"

whine

"ya want me tha kiss you~"  
he gave lil kisses on ink's skull and neck.

he whimpered as his heart eyelights followed the places he was kissed on without being able to see error on the mirror.

"ya want me tha...heh...push ya..."  
he pulled ink into a kiss with one hand as the other pumped him. he got a mewl as a reward.  
"to tha limit~" he purred.

"ah~ nha~" please~

"ya want me tha..."  
he got rid of the rest of the dress and took hold of ink's hipbones to pound harder, being carefull of the utencil belt on the other.  
"wreck ya~" he growled possessively.

moan,mewl "ah~ e-err~"

"ya want me..."  
he let the strings go of ink's wirsts as a hand came up to rub at his ribs and the other took hold of his hard rainbow thick stick, using it as a handle to keep pounding inside.  
"to take ya~"

mewl "w-wah~" moan  
he took hold of one of error's arms as the other hand took hold of his shirt, he still hated that it was on the way.

"to break ya~"

"mw~ehl~"  
he tilted his skull to the side giving error acess to his neck.

"to fuck~"  
he gave a rougher thrust.  
"...ya~"  
he groans as ink got tighter cuming again.  
"to ah~"  
he growls licking his neck.  
"make ya mine~"  
he groans rubbing his clit.

"ah~AH~ e-el~"

"to..."  
he let's his fangs scrape lightly over his clavicle.  
"...mark ya~"

"mwellh~ Err~oh~owhl~"  
he trembled bouth scared and tiping on the edge of cuming again.

"i'll make ya mine~ everyone is going to know who you belong too~"  
he purred going harder.  
"i'll make ya have my kin~"  
he growled licking ink on the neck again going rougher hiting a sweet spot.

"AHh~ mhwerror~"  
oh, fuck he wants it. but he can't he's a vam-vampire...he can't bre-breed~

"would ya like... that~?" he purred.

"ah~ mnh~" whine  
breed~ have his babies~ i want it~

"say it~!" he growled.

"nhyeh~ ah~ y-yes!~ i want it~"

"want what sweetheart~?"  
he groans.

"ah~ i want... you~ ah~ make me yours~ mark me~ b-BREED Meh~ i want your seed~ mnh~ c-CUM in Me~ f-fill me up with your kin offspring~"  
he screamed between moans mewls and whines of want.

"y-yeah!~ fuck!"  
he cums inside as he bites on ink's neck marking him as his. he sucked some blood and let some magic in.

ink cums once again hard as he feels the cum inside him, filling him up, he can actually see the liquid on the mirror and the bite mark.  
"aa-aah~"  
it feels soo good that he's cuming again. he tightened his hold on error's. he keep tightening around the other as his cum painted the mirror in rainbow colors.

"fuck, yer perfect, i love ya inkyll."

he lost himself in blissfull darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya liked it =)


End file.
